Endtime
Endtime '''(fully known as '''Chapter 5: Endtime) is the fifth and final map in the An Alternate Eclipse storyline created by Greedyselfish. Taking place primarily on Earth in Washington, E.E., which has torn apart by both the Human-Alien Conflict and the Zombie Apocalypse, the four main characters of the saga must desperately attempt to save the planet from both Zombies, the invading Opposition forces and their deadly super-weapon, The Armageddon Machine. Story On April 9, 2254, the planet Harmony was unexpectedly attacked by a mysterious infection, turning civilians and Eclipse Military personnel into mindless, flesh-craving zombies. The infection, caused by a mysterious cult who released deadly powder into the air, ravaged the city of Praset and began to spread across the planet. Four survivors (Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, Gloria "Athena" Branigan and an unnamed mercenary) went through the city of Praset and took out as many Zombies as they could. During their battles, they contact SFC. Theodore Maxwell of the Eclipse Military, who previously rescued them during a similar infection that had occurred on an Eclipse Military base on Frixion. He tells them about a super-weapon that the cult had setup that could destroy the entire planet. They manage to stop the cult and destroy the super-weapon, though their efforts were in vain as the planet had become overrun with the undead. SFC. Maxwell evacuates the survivors, but "Athena" is reluctant to go as she had been raised on the planet Harmony since she was born, but Alain convinces her that they can start a new life on Earth once the war was over. They leave the planet as "Athena" looks back on her now dead home planet. A month and two days after the events on Harmony, Alain, Jack and "Athena" are on board of the ENSS Rose, being briefed on their next mission. Earth is under attack by the Opposition forces and Washington, E.E., the capitol of the United States of Canada, is about to fall. The Opposition's latest super-weapon, The Armageddon Machine, is slowing approaching Earth with it's intent and functions unknown, but must be stopped at all costs. SFC. Maxwell says that they can't get to the Armageddon Machine using ships or fleets, as it's heavily fortified and protected by Opposition fleets. He then suggests using a device they have crafted called the Personal Teleportation Device (P.T.D.) to enter the ship, but they need a microchip from the armor of Opposition Troops to get the direct coordinates of the ship. "Athena" scoffs at the idea, claiming that it's ridiculous and that Earth has no hope. Alain apologizes for "Athena"'s behavior, claiming that she had become "very melancholic and depressed" after the events that happened on Harmony. Alain, Jack and "Athena" are sent down to Washington, E.E. alongside various units of Eclipse Military personnel. They fight off various Opposition troopers in a desperate attempt to get back the White House. In the midst of the battle, groups of sharply-dressed men wielding submachine guns appear in the fog of battle and take out various members of both the Eclipse Military and the Opposition. Alain and "Athena" attempt to fire back at the cult, but they disappear. "Athena" claims that she must be hallucinating again until a large horde of zombies appear out of nowhere as the Opposition evacuate the battlefield. The Eclipse Military attempts to fight back, but soon become overrun. This leaves Alain, Jack and "Athena" to continue the mission on their own. The Unnamed Mercenary appears seemingly out of nowhere and once more aids the heroes in their fight. The crew collects microchips from dead Opposition soldiers and loads them into their P.T.Ds. They are transported to The Armageddon Machine and begin to combat the Opposition soldiers and personnel on the ship. After clearing out the Machine, they return to Earth, only to find not only more undead soldiers and civilians, but several alien species known as Wizards and Cryptids attacking Washington, E.E.. The heroes head inside the White House and make contact with SFC. Maxwell using a makeshift com system from inside the Oval Office. Maxwell, who is on board the ENSS Rose watching the events unfold, tells then that The Armageddon Machine is equipped with a large laser weapon that is aimed towards Washington, E.E. and might possibly be able to reach the maximum power levels to destroy the whole planet. He orders the group to teleport back to The Armageddon Machine and disable the laser weapon while reinforcements arrive to combat the undead and the alien species. Upon returning to The Armageddon Machine, the heroes fight off reinforcements of Opposition Troopers before managing to reach the laser weapon. They use various weapons and explosives to destroy the weapon, but are in shock when they find that the weapon is bulletproof. Jack McMack and the Unnamed Mercenary attempt to hack the laser weapon, but a flood of Opposition Troopers enter the room and the group once again evacuates to Earth. Upon returning to Washington, E.E., the heroes are shocked to find that the Eclipse Military's reinforcements have failed and now find themselves dealing with even more zombies and aliens. SFC. Maxwell informs them that they are going to attempt to fight off the Opposition fleets surrounding the Armageddon Machine while ordering the group to fire a nuclear missile hidden underneath Washington, E.E. towards the Machine. In order to do this, they must find the parts of the launch code and put them together in order to activate the red button underneath the oval office's desk. After finding parts of the code throughout Washington, E.E., they launch the rocket, which rises out of the pool near the Washington Monument and heads towards the Armageddon Machine, which is now viewable from the naked eye in the Earth's atmosphere. The nuke impacts the Armageddon Machine, but fails to do any damage to it whatsoever. With time running out, the group attempts to reestablish connection with SFC. Maxwell, but only gun fire and screaming is heard until it cuts off. Alain, Jack and the Unnamed Mercenary stand and watch the Armageddon Machine get slowly closer to Earth, with "Athena", completely hopeless, stands and stares at the sky before grabbing her MX-1911 sidearm. The screen briefly cuts to black as the sound of a gunshot and Alain screaming "NO" can be heard. He runs to her corpse, but there was nothing he could do but get down on his knees and stare silently at the corpse of his deceased wife. Someone that he had worked with since the incident at Fort New Trinity and someone that he had considered a friend since the events of that fateful night had taken their own life. After a brief period of mourning, Jack McMack announced that "his work here was done". Alain asks him what that means. Suddenly, several members of the cult appear behind him. Alain aims "Athena"'s MX-1911 at them, but Jack orders him not to shoot as they are "his and 'Ol Tachy's friends". Jack lets out an evil laugh before the Unnamed Mercenary grabs him by the neck and throws him to a pit full of zombies. After Jack is brutally and horrifically murdered, Alain thanks the Unnamed Mercenary for saving him and "for being the only friend he has left during the end of the world". The Unnamed Mercenary then reveals himself as the leader of the cult, Mr. Tachibana. In utter disbelief, Alain demands Mr. Tachibana an explanation for everything that has happened. Mr. Tachibana explains that he has been using Alain and the rest of the group to "collect heroes and villains for his own fortunes and deeds" as well as using the cult to take out both the Eclipse Military and the Opposition so they can take over the Eclipse Universe and merge it with other realities, including alternate Eclipse Multiverses and even non-Eclipse Multiverses. He also states that he and his men are are at war with a powerful being from another universe and that he will not stop until he has taken over as many multiverses as possible in order to weaken his enemies and to revive his race. He tips his hat at Alain and wishes him and the "remaining pawns of Earth" farewell. The map ends with Alain staring at the sky as the Armageddon Machine fires it's laser weapon. Characters Playable * Gloria "Athena" Branigan * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Unnamed Mercenary/Mr. Tachibana Non-Playable * SFC. Theodore Maxwell Layout TBA. Features Similar to "The Mortal Conflict", Opposition Troopers are fightable enemies on the map. They appear during the Armageddon Machine portions of the map. Regular Infected Zombies, Cultists, as well as the Wizards and Cryptids from Eclipse Warfare's Extinction mode appear during the Earth portions of the map. The Motorgliders, which was previously seen in the opening cutscene of "Dissolution of Harmony" is now a usable vehicle during the Earth portions of the map. They can be used to get around Washington, E.E. much easier than by standard walking or sprinting. Another means of getting around is the P.T.D.. It serves as a personal teleporter that teleports players to random safe areas in and around the map. They require microchips from the armor of dead Opposition troopers in order to travel to the Armageddon Machine and back during the major Easter Egg quest. While no new wonder weapons appear, all of the wonder weapons from previous maps in the saga return. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 * DTn-64 CQC * V-61 * MPX-24 * TXs-6 * Mag-5 * M4X1 * Madrelerorn Scimitar * X-Tex Grenades Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * T-100 * EXSS-48 Super Shotgun * TX-12 Multi-Purpose * The Will To Live * AciX-Corroder * Old Skool * The Disinfector * P.T.D. Perk Shots * Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 pts. * '''Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 pts. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 pts. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and give more damage, 2000 pts. * 'Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'All-Seeing Eye '- See enemies and purchasable goods through walls, 3000 pts. * 'Mystery Shot '- Grants the player a random perk, 1500 pts. Easter Eggs Major: * '''The Armageddon Machine - Can you stop the end of the world? Minor: * There are three Easter Egg songs that are hidden throughout the map: ** "Let's Go" by Ministry plays after finding three burnt trifolded U.S.C. flags hidden around the Washington, E.E. part of the map. ** "Endtime" by Katatonia plays after finding three golden Opposition helmets hidden around the Armageddon Machine part of the map. ** "Lurkers" by Aubrey Hodges doesn't actually appear in the map during gameplay, but does play during a pivitol cutscene involving "Athena". Trivia * This is the darkest and bleakest map in the entire ''An Alternate Eclipse ''saga, as well as the darkest map by the creator overall, due to the subject of the apocalypse, the Opposition reigning supreme over the Eclipse Empire, the death of one of the major characters from suicide and the reveal of the Unnamed Mercenary as the leader of the Tachibana Cult. * It is also to date Greedy's second favorite map he's made overall. This is due to the gameplay variety, the dark story and the map taking place in two separate large arenas. * This map has the most amount of weapons and perks in the entire storyline. * The P.T.D. (Personal Teleportation Device) is similar to the one mentioned and used by the characters "Madman" and Dr. Van Lucker in the ''Soul of The Machine ''storyline. Category:An Alternate Eclipse